<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look After Him by mono_tones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531154">Look After Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mono_tones/pseuds/mono_tones'>mono_tones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trickster Sam Miniseries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Dean Winchester is Not Okay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Set around the end of s3, Trickster Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mono_tones/pseuds/mono_tones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the time before the deal coming to an end, Dean asks a favor of Gabriel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trickster Sam Miniseries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t help myself, I had to make a second one. It was bound to happen. Anywaaaaaaays I hope you enjoy! :D Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. Really, really it. It was the day before the deal was up, before their whole plan to get to Lilith and try to force her to get Dean out of it.. or kill her. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all sat in a decent motel room, all silent.. all tense. More than once, Gabriel had had to change something back within the last hour, though he didn’t berate Sam on it. To be fair, his brother was about to die, go to Hell, on his behalf. Even though Gabe had thought he’d trained the youngest Winchester out of this, he figured the stress and weight of the situation were finally crashing down, making the powers revert back ever so slightly. Dean nursed his fourth beer bottle of the night, sitting at the small wooden table near the door, tapping his fingers on the cold surface.</p><p> After another long, long bout of silence, he turned his head to Gabriel. The oldest Winchester cleared his throat, setting his beer down as he spoke. “Hey, Gabe? Can I.. talk to you outside?” His voice, gruff and hard as it was, sounded soft to his ears.</p><p>Gabriel turned his attention towards him, nodding slowly as he got up. He pat Sam’s shoulder, giving him the tiniest of smiles as he followed Dean outside. Once they were out and on the other end of the parking lot, he spoke up. “What is it, Dean-O?”</p><p>Dean frowned, looking down to the asphalt, kicking one of his feet idly. “I—“ He cleared his throat again, “I need you to take care of him, Gabe, when I’m gone.. like you did before. I need you to be with him, stuck to his side like glue, helping him, being like a <i>big brother</i> while I’m gone. He’s gonna need one and you already filled those shoes the last time I was gone, so I feel you’re a good candidate. Please, if it’s anything like what you told me during your second-Wednesday-go-around, then it’s gonna be bad.” </p><p>Gabe frowned a little, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, I promise you, no matter how rocky it gets, I will be there for Sam. You don’t have to worry about me not being. Besides, the kids grown on me, you both have, I’m not gonna let him go off on his own and do whatever, believe me. I’ll watch over him, especially tomorrow and the few months after.”</p><p>Dean gave him a tight smile, wiping away a single tear that fell from his eyes. “Thank you, and..” He trailed off, his hand going to the amulet around his neck. He pulled it off, handing it over to Gabriel. “Give this to him for me tomorrow, will you? It means the world to him, and to me, and he <i>needs</i> to have it. I don’t want him to have to— to take it off of me when I’m gone.” </p><p>Gabriel took the amulet, studying it for a moment, before pocketing it carefully. “I will, Dean.. I will. Now come on, it’s your last full day with your brother, you two need to spend some time together.” He led Dean back to the motel room, smiling when, as soon as the stepped in, Dean made a beeline for Sam. Something in him must’ve said ‘Screw it’ to his rule against chick-flick moments, because he wrapped an arm around his brother, pulling him close, a hand on his head moving it to rest on his shoulder. </p><p>Dean looked to Gabriel, one hand running its way through Sam’s hair, the other on the remote. He made a ‘come here’ motion with his head and, rather reluctantly, Gabriel sat beside him. Dean slung his other arm around him, switching the tv to some channel with a dumb movie on it.</p><p>Just one more night of normalcy.</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>Sam sat on the ground beside his brother’s body, staring numbly at all the blood, the broken sight of it. He leaned over his body, shakily reaching out to close his eyes, before looking to his chest, a flare of panic making its way past the ice cold numbness around him. “W- Where—“</p><p>Gabriel burst into the room, wincing and frowning at the sight in front of him. He hurried over to Sam, crouching down beside him. “Hey, hey, Sam, hey, it’s right here.” He said, pulling the amulet out of his pocket, putting it around the young boy’s neck. “There, see? Now, come on, we need to get you out of here.”</p><p>Sam shook his head quickly, looking to Gabriel, tears flooding his eyes. “I- I can’t just leave ‘im here like this, ‘Briel.” </p><p>Gabe shook his head. “And you <i>won’t</i> listen, I just called Bobby, he’s on his way. He can help us move him. But right now, we need to get you outside, fresh air, different.. scenery. I don’t need you panicking on me right now, alright?”</p><p>Sam looked between him and Dean, silent for what seemed like ages. He rubbed at his eyes, before nodding slightly. “A- alright..”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “Alright.” He helped him up, leading him out of the room, out the house, and onto the porch, sitting down with him on the stairs.</p><p>It was silent for a while, until the quietest sob ripped through the air and turned Gabriel’s attention to Sam. He had a had to his mouth, his eyes screwed shut tight, his whole body shaking. Gabriel frowned, before pulling Sam into his arms, he pulled the Winchester’s head to his chest, cradling it in one hand as the other held a firm grip on one of his shoulders.</p><p>“Let it out, Sam, let it out.”</p><p>——————————————————</p><p>When Bobby got there, they were still like that, Sam slumped against Gabriel, blinking blearily at the stairs beneath them. He made eye contact with Gabriel, walking over and crouching down in front of them. </p><p>“Hey, Sam.”</p><p>Sam looked to Bobby, before looking back down to the stairs. “Hey, Bobby.” He said, so quietly the Trickster and old hunter had to strain to hear it.</p><p>Bobby put a hand on his back. “Why don’t you go wait in the truck, yeah? Gabe and I can go..” he trailed off, the unspoken words leaving a bad taste on his tongue.</p><p>Sam nodded, but made no move to move. “Be careful with him... it— he’s really messed up.” </p><p>Gabriel and Bobby nodded, the former rubbing Sam’s shoulder. “We will, promise.. now come on, to the truck.” </p><p>Bobby watched as they both got up, Gabriel leading Sam to the truck’s backseat, making sure he was all the way in, before shutting the door quietly. When he got back over to Bobby, he motioned for him to follow him inside.</p><p>“Kid wants him to be buried.. some opening in the woods, so the sun can be on him at all times.” He explained.</p><p>Bobby raised a brow. “He tell you that? Figures... well, we’ll do that. Afterwards, you two are staying at the yard, I don’t care whatever arguments you have.”</p><p>Gabriel nodded. “We will, and yeah, he told me that, I know just the spot he’s thinking of too.”</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>After all was said and all was done, Sam sat in front of the newly marked, newly made grave, knees up to his chest. “Dean, I—“ he sighed, looking around. “Thought you might like it here... it’s nice.. you won’t be cold.. scenery is nice..” He paused. “Whatever you’re going through down there.. I’m sorry, but if you can hear me somehow.. I’ll come back, every single day, and I’ll talk to you, okay?”</p><p>He got up after a few minutes, looking down to the grave, wiping at his eyes. “I promise, jerk.” With that, he turned to look over to Gabriel, who was standing at the edge of the small clearing.</p><p>“Come on, Bobby’s making chili, you need to eat.. then you need to rest, ok?”</p><p>Sam took one last look back at his brother’s grave, before nodding. “Ok.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hnnnnnnnnn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*cries in cowboy*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a quick lil update on the series since holy moly I haven’t touched it in eons: </p><p>As much as I hate to say this, I have no more ideas spilling out for this Trickster Sam series. I’m sorry, I know a few people would’ve liked to see more, but as of right now, I just can’t. I have three outlines for how I want to go with this, but I can’t stick with one of them. </p><p>Soooooo with all this in mind, I’m changing the series to complete. When/If I get my ideas straight for this, I might write one more story. I’m sorry if I let anyone down.</p><p>Sorry again,<br/>Neph</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>